Concunhados
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Quando veelas decidem se apaixonar, não há nada nem ninguém que possa fazê-las mudar de ideia. Foi assim com Fleur Delacour, e não seria diferente com Gabrielle, sua irmã. Mas o que ninguém esperava era que a loira se apaixonasse pelo irmão mais novo de seu cunhado, Charlie Weasley.
Gabrielle nunca tinha ido a um casamento.

A França poderia abrigar uma das principais capitais românticas do mundo, mas isso não queria dizer nada.

Ouviu batidas na porta, despertando-a do transe.

— Temos que ir! — ouviu a voz mal-humorada de Ginny Weasley.

A garota a odiava. Não era como se Gabrielle tivesse alguma chance com o namorado dela, só era agradecida por ele tê-la salvado. E não podia negar que teve uma paixão platônica, que durou uns 2 anos, mas ela tinha crescido. Não era mais aquela garota ingênua, e desesperada para seguir os passos da irmã.

Teve namorados, mas não gostava de como as pessoas falavam dela. Por fim, decidiu que não pensaria mais nessas coisas. Até aquela semana chegar.

Não porque sua irmã iria se casar, mas por ter conhecido _ele_.

Fleur já tinha 20 anos, enquanto Gabrielle foi livrada que comemorar uma espalhafatosa festa de 15 anos por causa do noivado.

Noites depois de ter chegado em The Burrow. Mais precisamente, faltando 1 dia para o casamento acontecer, chegou o que faltava: o padrinho.

— _Chèrrie_ , _aller vous accueille_ — mesmo que Apolline não tivesse dito algo, ela teria entendido o recado pelo aperto no ombro e o olhar repreensor.

— _Gabrrielle_ — Fleur chamou-lhe — Este é o _irrman_ de Bill.

— _Enchanté_ — Charlie disse, pegando a mão dela e beijando-a.

A garota sentiu como o rosto queimava. Puxou sua mão de volta, rapidamente, envergonhada.

— _Enchanté_ — ela murmurou, antes de afastar-se.

Era incrível como uma simples palavra bastou para que ela ficasse loucamente apaixonada pelo futuro cunhado de sua irmã.

Era uma completa loucura, e completamente errado. Eles tinham uma diferença de idade de uns 20 anos, no mínimo. Percebeu o olhar curioso de sua mãe sobre ela, mas ignorou.

A segunda vez em que se falaram, estavam resolvendo os últimos preparativos para o casamento. O ruivo passava a mão pelo cabelo volta e meia, lamentando pelo corte que sua mãe deu-lhe.

— Do que está rindo? — perguntou, quando percebeu que ela segurava o riso.

— _Nade_ — respondeu, querendo desviar o assunto.

Continuaram em silêncio. Quando ouviu Fleur lhe chamar, Gabrielle criou coragem para dizer:

— Fica _linde_ , tanto de _cheveux comprride_ quanto _currte_.

Então, foi apressada para onde a irmã estava. No meio do caminho, viu o olhar surpreso de Ginny que, pela primeira vez, não estava lhe observando como se fosse uma impostora.

Não queria nem imaginar o que ela tinha escutado.

"O ministério caiu. O ministro da magia está morto. Eles estão vindo"

Gabrielle ficou paralisada em seu lugar, vendo como as pessoas entravam, aos poucos, em pânico. A maioria aparatando, mas, antes que todos pudessem fazer o mesmo, homens mascarados apareceram, atacando a todo o tempo.

Quando viu algum desses homens vindo em sua direção, apressou-se para perto da casa. Tentou abrir a porta, mas puxaram o seu braço. Virou-se, no momento em que Charlie o estuporava.

Abriu a porta, e entrou na casa, ficando fora de toda aquela confusão.

— Está bem, _chèrrie_? — Apolline observava-a de cima a baixo, ignorando a presença dos mesmos homens que tentaram feri-la.

— _Quande poderremos_ ir? — ela perguntou, sem responder.

— Assim que fizermos algumas perguntas — um dos homens disse.

Gabrielle desceu o olhar, sentindo um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

Ser descendente de veela era uma maldição. Tanto Fleur quanto ela já passaram por várias situações. Gabrielle nem tanto, mas ela sabia bem o porquê de aquele cara ter tentado segui-la até a casa.

E, pelas expressões assassinas de Charlie e Bill, eles também sabiam.

Monsieur aproximou-se cautelosamente da esposa e filha, o olhar fixo nos homens que caminhavam como se a casa fosse deles.

Depois de um tempo, e algumas perguntas, eles foram embora.

— _Vames_ — Apolline puxou-a pelo braço — _Falarremos puis_.

Fleur apenas assentiu com a cabeça, afetada demais para falar.

Quando Gabrielle percebeu, a guerra tinha começado. Mesmo em Beauxbatons, várias milhas longe de Hogwarts, dava para perceber o clima tenso.

Em uma tarde, a loira viu como aqueles homens iam até sua escola, pegando alunos nascidos britânicos. Se fosse mestiço ou sangue-puro, era levado direto para Hogwarts. Se fosse nascido muggle... Ia para o ministério da magia britânico.

Quando mais um ano letivo finalizou, a guerra tinha acabado. E, em todo aquele tempo, mesmo sem tê-lo visto novamente, ela não se esqueceu dele.

— _Prrecisamos_ de férias — murmurou Gabrielle.

— Ainda falta 2 anos _parra_ que _terrmine_ Beauxbatons — sua mãe lembrou-lhe.

— Tenho dois meses — retrucou — E já sei _parra_ onde _irrei_ ,

— Onde? — perguntou seu pai, desconfiado.

— _Querro_ conhecer os _drragões_ — disse, despreocupada.

— Nem pensar! — gritou Monsieur.

— _Gabrrielle_ , você _non_ me engana! — Apolline disse, calmamente — Sei o motivo _disse_.

— _Non_ sei do que está falando.

E essa discussão ficou pior, quando foram visitar a Bill e Fleur.

— Eu sou _grrande_ o _suficient_! — gritou Gabrielle, já estressada por tanto alvoroço.

— Ele é _muite_ mais velho! — Fleur disse, no mesmo tom, exasperada.

— _Non_ me _imporrto_! — disse, tentando se acalmar — _Farrei_ dezessete _anes_ e me _mandarrei_ de casa!

Poderia sempre acontecer a possibilidade de ser apenas uma paixão platônica, mas ela sabia que ele sentia o mesmo. Já viu várias vezes como os irmãos mais velhos Weasley discutiam, assim como ela fazia com Fleur.

Só teria que esperar...

Não importava quanto tempo passasse, ela não desistiria.


End file.
